No dejaré que te vayas
by crish
Summary: "Lo que algunos llaman imposible es simplemente algo que jamas habian visto."
1. Chapter 1

_**Como sabrán los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y hago esto por mera diversión**_**. **

Si... como siempre una tranquila tarde en Nerima...

¿Sabes? Ya no más insultos, ya no más peleas, ya no más gritos, ya no más quejas, ya no quiero nada de eso para mi, me cansé Ranma.

Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que saliera corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, no fue muy distinto a lo que suele suceder siempre, la verdad, no tuvo nada de distinto, o quizás si una cosa, un pequeño detalle que hace la gran diferencia, esta vez no hubo golpes, no hubo rabia, no hubo celos, no hubo nada de parte de ella, salvo una profunda nostalgia en sus hermosos, si, hermosos ojos castaños... Y lo importante aquí es que no pude seguirla, juro que intenté y no pude, supongo que fue la culpa la que me paralizó de pies a cabeza, me quedé parado ahí... como un imbécil me quede parado ahí... atónito con su nueva actitud y es que de verdad los golpes duelen mucho menos, son una especie de cosquillas comparado a lo que ahora sentía, y es que dolía mi... ¡Ni siquiera puedo decir que me duele! y es que siento que son los brazos, las piernas, los ojos, la cara, ¡Hasta el pelo!...

No pude seguirla...

Mientras tanto una muchacha caminaba por las solitarias calles de Nerima... no quería llegar a su casa aun, no quería que la vieran en tal estado y es que llorar dos horas seguidas no es muy fácil de ocultar que digamos, mientras tanto los pensamientos peleaban por hacerse espacio en su mente, todos llevaban la misma inspiración, todos querían hablar de lo mismo, todos querían insultar a la misma persona... "Estúpido Ranma", pero en el fondo todos esos pensamientos ocultaban la verdad que a estas alturas ya todos conocían pero que ella tan ingenuamente guardaba con recelo.

Ya era media noche y debía volver a su casa, su familia debía estar preocupada pero no quería encontrarse con aquel hombre que en ese momento catalogaba como un vil cretino, su orgullo era mas importante que cualquier otra cosa, al fin y al cabo, era lo único que Ranma Saotome no había logrado destruir... y es conmovedor pensar que aun así no lograba dejar de amarlo ni un segundo.

¡Mi pequeña Akane! Donde estabas hija mía, no tienes idea lo preocupado que estaba por ti

Tranquilo papá estoy bien, solo caminaba…

Desde las escaleras Ranma escuchaba a Soun llorar desconsolado por lo tarde que había llegado Akane, era sorprendente lo exagerado que podía llegar a ser pero aun así no podía culparlo por protegerla tanto, no podía negar que el igual comenzaba a desesperarse por la ausencia de su prometida y es que en ocasiones la veía tan frágil y le aterrorizaba la idea de perderla, como aquella vez… Se sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacer esos recuerdos que lo atosigaban, no quería estar en esa situación, no otra vez.

Aun triste comenzó a subir las escaleras sin percatarse de que su prometido había estado escuchando, sumida en una caótica corriente de pensamientos que solían perder conexión, entró a su habitación y se sentó al lado de su cama, comenzó a llorar nuevamente y se odió, se odió por ser tan débil… ese imbécil no iba a salirse con la suya, no iba a lograr deprimirla de esa forma y con tirria pidió liberarse de esa amargura para luego caer rendida a su cama.

Mientras Kasumi servía el desayuno Ranma bajaba rápidamente enojado porque su prometida no lo había despertado, quizás aun estaba molesta con el y su conciencia comenzó a pesarle, se sentía culpable y le pediría disculpas para luego aclarar esta situación de una vez por todas, de cierta forma el también estaba cansado de las continuas peleas, golpes y apodos, ya no quería tener nada que ver con esas locas que hacían llamarse sus prometidas, Akane seria la única y se armaría de valor para revelárselo de una buena vez.

Ranma ¿Puedes despertar a Akane por favor?

¿Cómo? ¿Aun no se despierta?

No, fui a despertarla pero al parecer no me sintió.

Está bien Kasumi, la despierto enseguida.

Subió rápidamente a la habitación de Akane y tocó apaciblemente la puerta… pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna así que se decidió a entrar, y ahí estaba ella, enredada de una forma tan tierna en esas sabanas que no tenían intención de soltarla.

Akane… Akane despierta…

Estuvo cerca de dos minutos intentado despertarla y fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a asustarse, su prometida no se movía y ahora que la miraba fijamente estaba muy pálida y sus labios habían tomado un tono azulado ¿Como no se había fijado en esos notorios detalles? La tomo en brazos y no sintió ni un vestigio de vida en ella y entró en pánico, las imágenes de su última aventura invadieron su mente y las lagrimas no se demoraron en recorrer sus ahora pálidas mejillas, no, no podía estar pasando, no de nuevo…

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió como nunca antes, debía llegar luego al consultorio del Doctor Tofu y así fue, no demoró más de 10 minutos, debía ser un record incluso para el pero eso no tenia la menor importancia ahora.

¡Ranma! ¿Qué ocurre?

No sé que le pasa, entre a su habitación y no responde, no despierta, por favor Dr. Tofu ayúdela…

No tuvo tiempo para responder, le indicó que la pusiera sobre la camilla y comenzó a examinarla mientras sus ojos comenzaban a opacarse, no tenia pulso, estaba helada y aquel dulce corazón había dejado de latir… y no pudo evitar llorar…


	2. Chapter 2

– Lo siento Ranma… yo…

– No, por favor no Doctor, no puede ser posible ¡Ella es fuerte!

– Ranma créeme que estoy tan sorprendido como tu…

Estaba helado, sintió como todo el mundo se caía sobre el, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a partirse, como sus piernas no respondían, tenia la mirada perdida y deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, una maldita pesadilla ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así? ¡Ayer estaba bien!, bueno, no bien pero… sana…

– Debemos avisarle a la familia…

Pero el no respondía, estaba sumido en una profunda depresión, con sumo cuidado el Doctor lo guió a una camilla y le dio un calmante para que durmiera mientras el iba a darle la horrible noticia a la familia Tendo.

Justo cuando iba llegando Kasumi salía a comprar, quizás lo necesario para preparar el almuerzo, ella… siempre tan linda, tan tierna, tan ingenua, podía hacer que perdiera el juicio con tan solo una mirada, pero esta vez, esta vez la melancolía que le invadía era más grande…

– Doctor, que gusto verlo por aquí.

– Ho-hola Kasumi…

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, supongo que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar, ella ladeó la cabeza esperando a que el Doctor hablara, siempre con una sonrisa.

– ¿Está la familia en casa? Debo hablar con todos.

– Lo siento Doctor, Ranma, Akane y Nabiki están estudiando, pero mi padre está en casa.

– ¿Podría hablar con el?

– Si ¡Por supuesto! Por favor sígame…

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar, el solo hecho de pensar en aquella dulce muchachita… sin vida… pero tenia que armarse de valor y dar la noticia, ellos debían saberlo y era su obligación anunciárselos.

– Buenos días Doctor Tofu ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

¿Cómo se suponía que debía decirle que su hija murió? ¿Cómo? Es que una noticia así no es fácil de dar, no es para nada fácil…

– Señor Tendo, buenos días, me gustaría que se reunieran todos los que se encuentran en casa en este momento, por favor…

– ¿Pasa algo malo Doctor?

– Necesito darles una noticia…

Genma, Soun, Kasumi y el maestro Happosai se reunieron para escuchar al Doctor, todos sorprendidos por la situación ya que es imposible ver actuar cuerdamente a Tofu con Kasumi en la misma habitación y eso no les dio un buen presagio.

– ¿Qué ocurre Doctor? - Preguntó Genma -

– La noticia que vengo a darles no es buena y lamento ser yo quien lo haga, no se como empezar la verdad, nunca he dado una noticia de estas dimensiones y me cuesta más aun tratándose de Akane.

– ¿Qué le pasó a mi hija Doctor? - Soun comenzaba a desesperarse…-

– Señor Tendo, Akane… ella… ella ha muerto señor…

Es difícil describir como de pronto la habitación se convirtió en una lugar totalmente desolado, nadie reaccionaba, la sonrisa en el rostro de Kasumi se había borrado por completo, el maestro no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, Genma miró a Soun y sólo atinó a abrazarlo mientras el padre de la menor de las Tendo rompía en llanto, aun no lograba analizar completamente la información que había recibido ¡era imposible!, su hijita era fuerte, había pasado por muchas situaciones riesgosas pero seguía viva, llena de alegría, de ilusiones, ¡Por dios tenia 16 años!

– Akane está en mi consultorio, Ranma llegó con ella esta mañana, pero ya era demasiado tarde, he sacado unas cuantas conclusiones de que es lo que pudo haber pasado, quizás murió en el sueño, pudo ser apnea, la verdad no lo sé…

– Mi hermanita…

– Se que esto es difícil Kasumi pero debes acompañarme para comenzar a preparar todo.

Ella lo miró, por primera vez no había alegría en esos ojos cobre, por primera vez la veía llorar y la abrazó como nunca podría haberlo hecho.

– Papá, yo me encargare de todo, por favor Señor Saotome quédese con el y cuando llegue Nabiki dígale que vaya al consultorio del Doctor.

– Si Kasumi… pierde cuidado, estoy para ayudarlos.

– Gracias…

Tofu guió a Kasumi a su consultorio, notó que le costaba caminar, la impresión quizás… pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella y de esa forma hacerle el trabajo más fácil, ninguno de los dos hablaba ¿Qué podían decir? Nada bueno… así que era mejor callar, el doctor supuso que era la mejor forma de hacerle compañía, cuando llegaron al consultorio él le indicó donde se encontraba Akane, pero ella no se sentía capaz de verla aun, no quería aceptar la realidad, una vida sin Akane… no cabía en su cabeza una vida sin ella… armándose de valor dio un par de pasos para encontrarse con una Akane totalmente pálida, el vigor que le caracterizaba había desaparecido, desvió un poco la mirada para encontrarse a un Ranma en las mismas condiciones, miró sorprendida al doctor y este le aclaró de inmediato que solo estaba dormido… se acercó, la tocó y sintió lo helada que estaba, no soportó mas y se abalanzó sobre ella, llorando tan desconsoladamente… Tofu no podía aguantar verla así, la amaba tanto que daría lo que fuera por devolverle esa sonrisa que la caracteriza, incluso su vida…

– ¿Kasumi, estas aquí?

Nabiki había llegado, se veía agitada… al parecer había estado corriendo, su rostro denotaba preocupación, quizás ya le habían contado parte de la historia, o tal vez toda porque al ver a Kasumi corrió a abrazarla y ese no es un gesto muy propio de ella, la mayor de las Tendo sintió como la tela que cubría su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse, Nabiki estaba… ¿llorando?

Sin decir una sola palabra ambas hermanas comenzaron a llorar juntas, abrazadas, lamentando la horrible pérdida.

/ /

Despertó agitado, ¿habría sido una pesadilla? Comenzó a recorrer la habitación en la cual se encontraba en busca de una respuesta, aparentemente era su habitación, afuera estaba oscuro ¿Qué hora sería? Estaba un poco confundido, aturdido… lo último que recordaba era a Akane en sus brazos, muerta… ¿muerta? No, no podía ser posible, aparte estaba en su habitación, debió ser una terrible pesadilla…

Bajó las escaleras buscando algún miembro de la familia, quien fuera… pero no encontró a nadie, se dirigió al Dojo y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, un ataúd blanco y un montón de personas, algunas conocidas, otras no. Kasumi lo vio entrar y corrió a su encuentro, al llegar solo se limitó a abrazarlo, pero Ranma no entendía nada ¿Cuándo llegó a su habitación? ¿Cuándo habían preparado todo esto? No, no podía ser posible…

– Kasumi… ¿Qué está pasando?

– Quisimos hacer todo lo más rápido posible… perdón por no haberte despertado pero creí que era mejor que siguieras durmiendo.

Kasumi no podía evitar que algunas rebeldes lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, los tenia rojos, hinchados, al parecer había llorado toda la tarde…

– Creí que era una pesadilla…

– Ojalá fuera así Ranma… ojalá…

Comenzó a observar detenidamente a cada individuo en esa habitación… reconoció a sus amigos del colegio, a sus "prometidas", a los pretendientes de Akane, pero los demás eran personas totalmente desconocidas para el y en ese momento no tenían la menor importancia… salió del Dojo, no quería estar en ese lugar, no quería aceptar la realidad, no quería entender nada solo quería estar con ella, disculparse por el ultimo incidente que tuvieron, que supiera lo importante que era para el, eso quería…

Camino un par de horas sin un rumbo fijo, pensando, recordando, tratando de responderse un montón de preguntas que le daban vuelta en la cabeza ¿Cómo una mujer así pudo irse tan joven? ¿Cómo? ¡Es absurdo! ¡Ridículo!... y de nuevo las lagrimas, ya no le importaba llorar, ya no le importaba que lo vieran así, que pensaran que era débil, ¿De que le serbia demostrar lo contrario ahora? Si ya no estaba ella para defenderla… para cuidarla…

Cuando llegó ya se habían ido todos, entro al Dojo y vio a la familia reunida alrededor del ataúd de Akane, con un incienso… esperó a que terminaran para acercarse a conversar con ella, sabía que no podía escucharlo pero ¿A quien dañaba pensando que si?

– Hola… se que no puedes responderme pero me gusta pensar que podría presenciar un milagro… sobre todo tratándose de ti ¿Sabes? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando… no sé en que momento te descuide como para no darme cuenta de que estabas muriendo, no sé como pasó, en que momento, solo se que tus ojitos ya no se abrirán, que no podrás golpearme cuando sientas celos, que ya no malinterpretaras esas absurdas escenas con aquellas mujeres que se hacen llamar mis prometidas, porque en el fondo la única que puede decir que lo es, eres tu Akane… lamento no habértelo dicho antes y tener que estar en esta situación para hacerlo… no entiendo como soy capaz de estar tan tranquilo, supongo que pienso que regresaras, me gusta pensar que así es, te necesito conmigo… nada tiene sentido si tu no estas aquí y por si no te diste cuenta, todo lo relacionado conmigo giraba en torno a ti, porque te amo… y digo te amo pero creo que va más allá, mucho más allá… te juro que si pudiera traerte de vuelta haría lo que fuera…

– Creo que hay una forma yerno…

Ranma se dio vuelta, ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpir ese momento?, furioso clavo sus ojos en… ¿Cologne?

– ¿Qué hace aquí? Si cree que esta en una buena situación para pedirme que me case con su nieta puede irse por donde entró.

– No vengo a eso, vengo a ayudarte, la muerte de Akane nos pilló a todos por sorpresa, nadie está feliz con esto Ranma…

– ¿Y espera que le crea?

– Sinceramente eso espero, puede que exista una forma de traerla de vuelta, hay algo extraño en toda esta situación y si es lo que pienso, podría funcionar.

– ¿Traerla de vuelta?

– Si yerno… traerla de vuelta, pero te advierto que no será fácil y es muy probable que fracases y hasta que mueras en el intento.

– No me importa, si hay alguna forma, la que sea, yo estoy dispuesto.

– Entonces esto es lo que haremos…

/

_Pues no me demoré en actualizar porque el capitulo ya estaba listo y el otro también lo está, solo afinaba un par de detallitos, la verdad soy nueva en todo esto y estoy intentado hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, antes solo me limitaba a leer y ahora me animé a escribir y sinceramente espero sea de su agrado y ya saben cualquier critica o palabra de aliento siempre es muy bien recibida…_

**ElisaAckles: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Bueno soy nueva en esto pero mi fascinación por esta serie me llevó a escribir y por supuesto a leer muchos de tus fanfics que lamentablemente no podía comentar ¡pero ya altiro me ocuparé de eso! Nuevamente te agradezco el tiempo que tomaste en leer y en hacerme saber tu opinión ^^ **

**viry chan: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a ti también por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, se que las cosas aun no están muy claras pero ya se irán aclarando de a poco! Espero me tengas paciencia jaja. **


	3. Chapter 3

Si Despertó empapado, se desperezó con tranquilidad, con desgana… sus ojos se teñían de un rojo furioso, entró al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha y de esa manera poder relajarse, aunque esa parecía una misión bastante imposible, no encontrando ningún buen resultado salió de la bañera para dirigirse al espejo de baño y con delicadeza limpió el empaño que le prohibía ver su imagen, ahí estaba él, total y absolutamente demacrado, la muerte de su prometida lo había depauperado en extremo, clavó sus azulinos con hastío en aquellos que le devolvían la mirada de igual forma, comenzó a enojarse sintiendo como la tibia sangre tomaba poder en sus manos dispuestas a quebrar aquella efigie reflejada en ese pedazo de cristal, odiaba a esa persona ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla morir? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Salió del cuarto de baño rumbo a la escalera, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a su destino, giró levemente la cabeza para ver aquel patito amarillo que portaba el nombre de… ella… posó la mano en el picaporte dudando en si debía dar el siguiente paso, negó con la cabeza una y otra vez y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, no podía, sabia que si entraba a esa habitación los recuerdos acabarían con el de una manera nefasta, imperiosa... se maldijo por ser tan cobarde, por no poder enfrentar lo inevitable, pero de esa misma forma se juró que el día que entrara a esa habitación, lo haría con ella, viva.

Bajó corriendo al Dojo y para su sorpresa Cologne ya se encontraba en el lugar observando con escrupulosos ojos a su prometida.

– ¿Pasa algo malo?

– No, nada yerno, simplemente quiero estar segura de lo que estamos haciendo

– ¿Y lo está?

– Supongo que si.

– ¿Supone?

– ¿Quieres hacerlo si o no Ranma?

– Usted conoce la respuesta

– Entonces saquemos a Akane de aquí, no podemos permitir que la cremen.

La sola idea de imaginar a su prometida consumida por el fuego, convertida en cenizas, lo mataba de una forma lenta y dolorosa, un dolor que va más allá de un golpe físico, de lo comparable, de lo soportable, se sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar aquellos malos pensamientos, la sacaría de ahí y no permitiría que nadie le tocara ni un solo pelo, antes tendrían que matarlo. Se encontraban en medio de su hazaña cuando entró Kasumi, al parecer venia con la intención de despedirse de su hermana y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Ranma y Cologne tratando de sacar a Akane del ataúd, Kasumi lo miró expectante, esperando una explicación y Ranma no podía formular palabra, lo habían descubierto y sabia que contándoles la verdad solo empeoraría las cosas, creerían que estaba enloqueciendo por haberla perdido y en el fondo no podía culparlos, el mismo lo pensaba en ocasiones, pero ya no tenia muchas alternativas así que raudo corrió a la puerta del Dojo para cerrarla con sumo cuidado, Kasumi no lo perdía de vista en ningún momento, aun guardaba esa mirada tierna y compasiva lo que relajó a Ranma de sobremanera, la tomó de la muñeca para acercarla al cuerpo de Akane y la miró esperanzado.

– No estoy dispuesto a perderla Kasumi.

– Nadie Ranma, pero solo estas haciendo las cosas mas difíciles

– Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. No estaría haciendo esto si no fuera sumamente necesario

– Quiero entender que esta pasando Ranma

– Kasumi, hay una forma de traerla de vuelta

– ¡No digas bobadas Ranma!

Kasumi levantó el tono de su voz y Ranma pudo sentir las agriadas palabras, quedó sorprendido al ver la reacción de Kasumi y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta lo difícil que seria sacar a Akane de ese lugar, sabia que era complicado para ella, para todos, pero no renunciaría a la única posibilidad que tenia para estar con ella nuevamente, le pese a quien le pese.

/ /

– ¡Basta Ranma! Por favor…

Fue la petición mas desgarradora que pudo haber escuchado en su corta vida, Soun no lloraba encarecidamente como siempre hacia, podría jurar incluso que estaba intentando contener las lagrimas.

– Señor Tendo… por favor… le pido, le suplico que confíe en mí.

Ranma sintió como el aire comenzaba a espesarse, como su pecho se encogía de una forma que dolía, no le gustaba para nada el caris que estaba tomando esta situación, Soun cerro los ojos y Ranma observaba cada uno de sus semblantes, con un sonoro suspiro se levantó de su lugar sin mirar a nadie

– Está bien…

Con asombro observaron como el patriarca sin decir una sola palabra más se retiraba de la habitación sin esperar a ver ni oír ninguna reacción de los presentes, nadie intentó ocultar su asombro ¿Cómo podía permitir semejante estupidez?

/ /

– Dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer.

– Esto no es tan fácil como parece Ranma.

– ¡¿Y quien ha dicho que es fácil?

– Te conozco Yerno… para ti nada es lo suficientemente difícil, en esta ocasión no podrás pensar así.

– Si tan solo supiera que es lo que ocurrió…

– Es mejor así yerno.

– Por favor ¡tiene que decirme que fue lo que pasó, que fue lo que le ocurrió a Akane!

– Déjalo, tienes que traerla, eso es lo que importa.

– ¡No! No, no, no

Desconsolado miró a la veterana, suplicando con sus ojos conocer la verdad y esta soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones para luego sustituirlo por uno nuevo, comenzó a explicar

– Yerno, a ti siempre te ha rodeado la magia, todo lo que no tiene una explicación para algunas personas "convincente", Akane forma parte de ti, de tu mundo, me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que jamás podríamos hacer algo para cambiar esto y de una u otra forma Akane hizo algo para terminar así.

– ¿Akane hizo algo?...

La miraba de Ranma se encendió, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Cologne.

– No estoy insinuando que se haya quitado la vida, pero ella pidió esto, no explícitamente esto pero si algo que la hizo terminar así. Ahora necesito que me expliques que fue lo que pasó antes de que Akane muriera.

El la miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa pregunta y a pesar de que sabia tendría que explicarlo en alguna ocasión no fue capaz de moverse, la culpa se apodero de cada poro de su piel, quiso hablar pero aquel gesto no fue acompañado por su voz y se sintió traicionado por su propio cuerpo, levantó la vista y vio la serena expresión de aquel anciano rostro, se sintió avergonzado por su débil actitud, pero esta situación lo superaba de sobremanera, apretó sus puños como si esa simple acción pudiera matar sus ganas de llorar y como era de esperarse, eso nunca ocurrió, pero si pudo contenerlas, ya mas calmado comenzó a explicar.

_Flash back_

"_Una molesta pelirroja salía del estanque gritando lo poco femenina que podía llegar a ser la persona que volando lo mandó al sitio en el cual se encontraba. _

– _¡Niña boba! ¿Qué crees que haces?_

– _¡¿Necesitas que te lo explique acaso? ¡Imbécil!_

_Kasumi tan servicial como siempre derramó sobre el un poco de agua caliente para que pudiera volver a su forma natural, molesto miró a su prometida la cual ni se inmuto al sentirse fulminada por aquellos glaciares._

– _¿Tan difícil te es comportarte como una mujer? _

_Y luego de que la última letra saliera de su boca supo que jamás debió haber dicho eso y moviendo los brazos en señal de negación escapó a la calle para echarse a correr… _

_Mientras tanto Kasumi intentaba calmar a su hermanita. _

– _¡Vamos Akane! Debes admitir que esta vez Ranma se comportó como todo un caballero _

– _¡Pero Kasumi! ¡Nunca le gusta nada de lo que cocino!_

– _¿Quieres probar una de esas galletas Akane? _

_Ella la miró intrigada y sin responderle, sintiéndose segura de su faena, se llevó una de esas extrañas galletas a la boca, Kasumi miraba sonriente todos los colores que se adueñaron de la piel de su pequeña hermana, para luego, con una tímida risa ver como ésta terminaba escupiendo su último trabajo culinario._

– _¿Lo ves ahora Akane? Y Ranma no escupió ninguna de tus galletas y solo se limito a decir que te faltaba practicar un poco. _

_La dulce sonrisa de Kasumi le hizo dar cuenta de que había cometido un grave error… iría a buscar a Ranma y de disculparía._

_Mientras tanto Ranma estaba con Ukyo conversando sobre lo acontecido._

– _Ranma ella no te merece, date cuenta, no es femenina, no sabe cocinar, siempre te maltrata, nunca te ha dicho una palabra bonita. _

– _Lo sé Ukyo, pero yo también me he comportado como un imbécil._

– _¡Porque ella no te deja comportarte de otra forma Ranchan! _

_Y de la nada sintió como un femenino cuerpo se abocaba peligrosamente al suyo y aquella irritante voz llenaba sus tímpanos._

– _¡Nihao Ranma!_

_Ukyo le clavó una amenazadora mirada la cual instantáneamente fue reemplazada por una totalmente atónita, frente a su ojos Shampoo plantaba un escandaloso beso en los labios de SU Ranchan, cuando pudo salir del asombro sus manos tomaron vida propia y la golpeo de una manera casi fatídica sin pensarlo siquiera, la amazona se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo mientras Ranma aun no lograba reaccionar, solo ese perfume pudo sacarlo de su ensoñación y pidiendo a cualquier ente celestial que no fuera verdad la vio parada ahí, conteniendo las lagrimas dificultosamente, quiso dar un paso hasta ella para explicarle pero no pudo, solo escuchaba a sus "prometidas" insultarla de la manera más cruel que pudiera imaginar y ver como ella, con ojos suplicantes, sin decir una sola palabra le pedía defenderla, decirle a ese par de presuntuosas que nada de lo que decían era cierto, pero nada de eso pasó y el logró notar como interpretaba su silencio de manera errónea, como intentaba alejarse del… la llamó y trató de seguirla pero lo que escuchó termino de aniquilarlo. _

– _¿Sabes? Ya no más insultos, ya no más peleas, ya no más gritos, ya no más quejas, ya no quiero nada de eso para mi, me cansé Ranma."_

_Fin Flash back_

– Akane ya estaba muy desgastada Ranma… y alguien se aprovechó de eso, tenemos que averiguar quien y por qué.

– ¿Cómo se supone que llegare a ella?

– Tendremos que matarte.

– ¡¿Qué?

– Hay una vieja poción china, muy peligrosa, que te mata pero por un tiempo limitado, supongo que en ti tendremos una semana más o menos, la crearon viejos ancestros que no soportaban las guerras entre pueblos de la época, entonces se las ingeniaban para darles esa poción a sus contrincantes y luego los llevaban muy lejos de su pueblo y así su conciencia podría descansar en paz, hay personas que estuvieron años muertas.

– ¿Y no los cremaban?

– A muchos si, a otros los enterraban y luego abrían sus ataúdes 7 años más tardes y veían los rasguños en el vidrio.

– Que horrible…

– Pero no todos terminaron así Yerno… otros alcanzaban a despertar… y a otros simplemente nunca los enterraron despertando años más tarde.

– ¿Cómo la encontraré?

– Tendrás que ingeniártelas…

– ¿Qué pasará con Akane mientras tanto?

– Yo me ocuparé de eso.

– Quiero que permanezca aquí en el Dojo.

– ¿Aun no confías en mi, verdad?

– No, no confió en usted.

Diciendo esto se giró para cambiar su fría mirada por una totalmente melancólica, ahí estaba ella, detrás de ese grueso cristal que le impedía poder tocar su ahora gélida piel, ataviada en ese precioso vestido blanco que se le ceñía de una manera cautivadora, ahí estaba ella, inmóvil, impávida, ajena a todo el sufrimiento que su partida había desencadenado, ahí estaba ella, sin vida… y volvió a llorar…

– Te juro por mi vida que te traeré de vuelta Akane.

/ / /

rusa-ranmayakane: Espero tus dudas hayan quedado un poco claras! Y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarme un comentario, muchísimas gracias!

viry chan: Muchísimas gracias! Me alagas! gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarme un comentario ^^ eso me da animos para continuar la historia :D


End file.
